Le Petit Morte
by EbonyCat
Summary: MeggieXFarid. Rated M coz its SMUT. Its is the anniversary of Dusfingers death and Farid needs comfort from his sadness. Meggie provides this. Have not read Inkdeath so its is probably way off the plot, but that wasn't the point : . Enjoy,


AN: Haven't finished Inkdeath yet soo this is probably going against (what I suspect will be) the plot. So basically I have set this when Meggie is a bit over 16. Again I don't know what happens in Inkdeath so lets all live under the happy (if a bit delusional) assumption that they ride of into the sunset and have lived happily ever after etc. Anyways…

Farid didn't notice that Meggie was behind him until she touched his shoulder. He jumped with fright at her touch turning angrily, ready for a fight. She pulled back after seeing his anger, with a hurt look on her face. Farid instantly felt guilty for frightening her. He forced an apologetic smile trying to reassure her before pulling her into an embrace, her arms around his waist. Something was wrong with him.

Usually when he had hugged Meggie it felt so safe and comfortable but now all he could feel was a deep dragging on his chest. It wasn't her fault he was so dismal. Today was the day when Dustfinger had given Farid his life and every year on this night he had felt that sadness inside of himself. It dragged on him like a pool of darkness that weighed down his heart.

Meggie pulled back and slowly kissed him. He deepened the kiss pushing a hand through her hair. It was all too much. The emotion was overflowing. Tears slid down his cheeks, smudging onto Meggie's with their every movement. Sudden;y he could take no more and he broke the kiss, shaking to fall at the ground on her feet, silent sobs racking his torso.

Slowly Meggie kneeled next to him then circled her arms around him, his head on her shoulder. He didn't really know how long they sat like that but after a while he stopped crying and let the silence surround them. It felt better to have cried. The emotions inside him didn't feel unbearable anymore.

Taking a deep breathe he turned and looked into her blue eyes. They were so deep, it was like he could see her mind working behind them. He wondered what she saw when she looked into his eyes. Did they convey so much meaning like her did?

"Thank you" was all he said but she nodded and leaned in for another slow soft kiss. It was just what he needed.

Getting up he gathered together some kindling to make a fire. The nights were getting colder in the Wayless Wood. It wasn't long before a nice blaze was crackling, both lighting the nearby trees and deepening the shadows. Meggie sat by the fire wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Farid reached into his jacket pocket a pulled out a small bottle half full of amber colored liquid. Whiskey it was called. They had something similar in the desert, which the men drank. It had made them more violent but here in Inkheart, it put a small fire in his belly. He liked the idea of that, drinking fire, so he had kept this bottle with him for odd occasions when the cold had a nasty bite to it.

He sat heavily next to Meggie taking a decent swig before passing her the bottle. She held it in her hands for a second; staring at the flames, then absent-mindedly knocked back some of the liquid. She passed the bottle back to Farid who stowed it away in his pocket again then put him arms around Meggie, pulling her in close to him so she leaned against his chest. They stay like that again feeling the warmth.

Meggie broke the silence this time "Farid?" she asked quietly

"Yes?" he replied

"You know I love you?"

He smiled "Yeah I know"

"Okay good" she said "Just making sure"

He planted a small kiss on the top of her head "You know I love you too right?"

"Yeah I know" She snuggled closer into him and he squeezed her affectionately.

A little while passed and again Meggie broke the silence "Farid?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

But there was no reply. Meggie pulled her self out of his arms so she was now facing him then she kissed him. This time was different from before. Before it had been comforting and sweet but behind this kiss he felt desire. It gave him a strange thrill to know she felt desire for him. He kissed her back even more intensely.

It was a familiar routine. Their tongues wrangled with each other as their hands roamed over each other. He was always so surprised by how soft she felt. Her hand was moving down his side and he felt her deliberately brush against his manhood. It made him groan into her mouth and push her down with his body. Panting he moved away trying to gather his thoughts. It wouldn't be the first time they had done this, but right now was different to the other times. They had been moments of unbridled passion and desire, today would not be like that. Today it felt almost like she was comforting him with her body and if anything could make him forget Dustfinger it would be this; it would be her.

Meggie tugged him back down to her kissing his mouth roughly. He responded pushing her into the ground so she could feel how much he wanted her. As she moved her attention to his neck, kissing the sensitive spots, he moved his attention to getting her out of her clothes.

After fumbling with her dress for a minute Meggie stopped kissing him and with surprising ease removed the top half of her dress. Farid quickly stripped his own shirt off then thoroughly examined her naked torso. He didn't know why exactly but he loved seeing the things that made them different. She was quite well formed too. Each breast was round and full, but not large, with tiny pale pink buds standing erect in the centre. He turned his attention to them using his hands as well as his mouth to give her pleasure. She groaned and shivered while he worked until she cried out for him to take her.

Farid decided to humor her for a minute or two, then he would have her beg; he loved it when she begged. He completely removed her dress now and started on his own pants. His hardness sprung out eager to perform its duty, but he wanted to see her moan for him just a little longer.

Slowly he traced a finger up and down her folds, feeling the moisture accumulate and hearing her cry out with desire. Carefully he slipped two of his fingers into her opening and Meggie squeaked in response. He smiled, she would beg soon. Moving deliberately he pumped in and out.

"Please?" she begged.

"What?" He asked

"Oh my god.. please!" Meggie panted

He chuckled "If you insist" then removed his clothing completely, hoisting her leg up arund his waist and positioning himself at her entrance. He quivered with lust then leaned down and kissed her while sliding into her hot centre. They moaned into each others mouths stifling the sound. Meggie moved her hand through his hair clutching him to her. Farid began his thrusting, steadily drawing out their pleasure.

Being inside a woman was incomparable to anything else. She was warm and soft and she made him feel so safe. As the pleasure built up more and more inside himself he moved faster and faster hearing Meggie moan more and more loudly. He moved his hands underneath her back picking her up onto his lap so she was now on top of him. They had never done this before but a robber had told Farid that it was quite satisfying. Meggie looked confused for a minute as Farid lay down with her on top. Slowly though she began to rock her hips picking up pace again.

Farid swore under his breath. That soldier had definitely been right this was amazing. As she moved he could feel his peak approaching, then suddenly she tightened around his member and it was too much. He climaxed into her calling her name out softly. He could feel her head resting on his shoulder and she was saying his name too.

His hand stoked down her back as the fireworks disappeared from his eyes.

"Meggie?" He said

"Yeah" she panted back.

"I love you."

"oh Farid… I love you too" then they kissed, bodies glistening with sweat by the dyeing embers of the fire.

AN: So this was meant to be pure smut but the bit at the beginning just sort of happened without me meaning it too. Hope it adds something. But I got back on track with the whole smut thing as you can see. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you are so moved/inspired.


End file.
